The Undead Hero
by The Robin Girl
Summary: After a freak accident Robin turns into a horrifying monster! How will the team react? How will he change back? Will they have to KILL him to protect everyone else?
1. How?

_The Undead Hero_

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Bruce and Dick were at one of those parties were Bruce had to act like a 'playboy'. He was doing a fine job with a red head on his left and a blond on his right. Dick was over by the water fountain with Barbara who was there with the commissioner.<p>

"Dick how do you live with Wayne does he ever have women like that over at night," Barbara asked with a concerned look.

"Who Bruce yeah right he doesn't believe I'm ready for the 'Talk' yet so I'm afraid not,"Dick answered.

"That's good to know."

"Man what is the point of this party."

"To donate money to the GCPD at least that's what my father told me."

"Really they need all the money they can get."

"Hey I'll let you know that my father is the best at his job."

"Yeah I'm sure he is, but he's also the only 'good' cop in Gotham City."

"Hey there are some more good cops."

Dick gave Barbara a look.

"Ok maybe it's more like 5 or 4."

He gave her another look.

"Okay yes he's the only good cop you happy."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah rich boy hey what happened to your hand?" Barbara question now noticing he had his hand wrapped up.

"Oh this I put my hand in Al's cook pot because I thought he was done cooking."

"You're such an idiot you know that."

"I thought you were going to say that."

Just then Bruce walked over and whispered something in Dick's ear.

"It would seem that Scarecrow broke out of jail…again."

"Really yes this party is so boring; I'll see you later Barbs I have to go."

"Ok see you at school Dick."

The ride back to the house was quite but when they got in the house and went down to the Batcave Dick was bouncing off the walls until Bruce and him got suited up and got in the Batmoblie.

* * *

><p><em>In the Batmoblie<em>

"Bruce what's he up to this time?"

"Probably something about putting fear in the eyes of Gotham you know how he is."

"Yeah I guess so this is so astrous we haven't had much Batman Robin Dynamic Duo stuff the team activity been driving me crazy."

Batman smiled "I guess this a good time for the Duo to go on a mission together."

"Yes Batman and Robin before Team and Robin."

"That I do agree with."

"Yeah this is going to be-" robin was cut off when a dead man fell on the Batmoblie. Thankful Batman was the best driver in the business.

"Robin get ready Crane's here somewhere."

"That I am Batman tell me is it that you fear. The boy Blunder dying before your eyes, not stopping me from giving this city the scare of a life time, or is it just me," Scarecrow asked while getting close to Batman.

"I fear nothing Crane but I'm feeling graceful you can give up now and come with me back to Arkham or we can do this my way."

"How about we just do this my way Batman."

With that Batman and Scarecrow engaged in a fight leaving Robin on the side looking at then wondering if he should jump in or not, but then something caught his eye a young lady lying on the ground not move. Without thinking he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey are you OK?" Robin questioned but with no answer.

"Come on get up." This time she made a noise. At least your alive we need to-"

Robin was cut off when the girl attacked him she bite his neck and started to suck on it.

"What are you DOING GET OFF OF ME?"

She didn't move Robin was fading and fading fast he started to call for Batman.

* * *

><p><em>Batman<em>

After knocking some scene into Crane Batman looked to his left and Robin was gone then he heard a yell and ran to it.

"Robin what's wrong-" Bruce paused at the sight he saw someone was sucking on Robins neck.

"Batman help me."

"LET HIM GO!"

She still sucked but this time she stopped and put her teeth in her forearm then she let it go with blood dripping from it and forced him to drink it.

"So you're the infamous Batman or should I just call you _Bruce_?" the girl said with a British ascent deeper the Alfred's.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your sons told me everything or well his blood did."

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Me I'm just someone who thinks someone else should have my _GIFT_."

"Why Robin?"

"You were fighting scarecrow I didn't want to interfere."

After that last statement she stopped feeding Robin her blood and got behind him and held his neck.

"What are you doing to me let me _GO_."

"I can't do that not when I'm so close." And with that she snapped Robin's neck killing him.

"Robin!"

"Don't worry he should wake up in a few or may be tomorrow I forget the last time I did this to anyone?"

With that the girl vanished the Dark Knight was left with a dead Robin so he did the next best think took him back to the Batcave.

"Alfred come quick I need your help," Bruce yelled now it his cowl off.

"Did someone say quick that's my middle name, "answered The Flash.

"Why are you here Barry?"

"I just wanted to see my favorite Bat like hero."

"Yeah well I have more important matter right now then to entertain you."

"Yeah like what?"

"Like this," Bruce said pulling a dead Robin out of the Batmoblie.

"Bruce what happened?"

"It killed him Barry."

"What do you mean 'it killed him'?"

"Let me explain."

With that Bruce began to explain to Barry and Alfred who had finally come down what happened. Bruce and Barry wide-eyed Dick after what looked like his canines coming out of his mouth and resembling fangs. After an hour or two Dick eyes shoot open.

"What's going on?"

"Dick thank God your awake," Bruce said bring the boy into a hug.

"What where is that girl what did she do to me," robin said then he tried to close him mouth fully but something was stopping him when he finally got it to closed there were two holes at the bottom of his mouth dripping blood.

"What did it do to me Bruce?" Dick asked this time feeling his now sharpened canines.

"Dick I think she may have turned you into a...VAMPIRE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no a cliffhanger how can you do this to us. So what do you think? I just felt there weren't any vampire stories around here after I got do watching Fright Night. Then I said what the hay I'll make one. So Review please we need I comment to take over the world.<strong>


	2. Deny

**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews and a special shout out to YJ-Lover for making that summary for me because the one I had was horrible. **

_Deny_

* * *

><p>"I'm a what? Bruce do you know how crazy you sound <strong>VAMPIRES<strong> are not real!" Dick yelled at Bruce knowing he was right.

"I know it's hard to believe Dick but you know it as much as I do. I don't want to believe it either but Dick, how about we just go to the Watch Tower and maybe we can start there," Bruce explained trying to get Dick to understand.

Just as they were about to go Dick got up and ran to the mirror he could still see his reflection but how?

"Bruce I told you I wasn't a vampire I'm looking dead at me."

"Dick lets go now!"

"Hello did you two forget I was here," a voice called from behind Alfred.

"Of course not Barry I just don't want to be reminded that you are here."

"You know you love me Bruce, but I have to wonder if it is safe to have Dick around this many **people** at a time?"

"What are you getting at Barry?"

"I mean if Dick really is a, you know what, then he shouldn't be around **PEOPLE**!"

"We don't know how this works Barry for all we know she could have just played with our minds so we're going to the Watch Tower!"

"Bruce-Dick called in a small and weak tone- I'm scared what's going to happen to me?" cried Dick.

"I know Dick we'll fix this but for now let's go to the Watch Tower. Barry don't you dare say anything I'll tell them and Robin will tell his team when he's ready."

"I wasn't going to say anything anyway Bruce.

They all got in the Batwing before Batman got out the car and ran up to the Manor and got a couple of pints of his blood. Thinking it will come in hand for him later. They arrived at the Watch Tower an hour later Batman walked in with Robin cuddled in his arms. They were all wondering why Robin was with Batman, but then he called out.

"Team we will be having a meeting in 30 minutes this is an emergency I want all the founding members there on time this includes you Flash." Batman said going to his room.

"What do you think is eating at him," Diana whispered to Superman.

"I don't know but I'm 100% sure it has something to do with Robin," Superman whispered back.

_At Batman's Room_

* * *

><p>"Robin I swear to you we will get you mortality back!"<p>

"Bruce, are you going to tell them," flash spoke.

Batman nodded.

"I thought you said you were going to wait until Robin's ready?"

"That's for his team not mine you guys need to know now, but anyways take this place it in the freezer."

"Is this your blood?"

"Yes it's for Robin when he wakes up."

"Okay and after I do that?"

"Come to the meeting room we will start as soon as you walk in."

With that the Flash was off after a minute he showed up to the meeting room.

"Flash you late," batman yelled out.

"What! Yeah no thanks to you."

"Bruce before you two start to yell back and forth I need to ask you something."

"What do you want Kent?"

"What's wrong with Robin his heart beat it's…?"

"I know Kent."

"What's wrong with his heart beat Clark?" this time Diana yelled out.

"That's just it his heart beat it's no longer there it's gone."

"Bruce what's going on tell us," cried Diana.

"Okay here it goes."

_Batman's Room_

* * *

><p>Robin just woke up from his nap not knowing what's going on but soon he starts to remember everything that happened and starts to cry.<p>

"I can't believe this happened to m! How will the team react after I tell them? Will they fear me or what? I'm just so hungry right now- Robin stopped and wondered what is it that he's hungry for food or the other thing is.

His train of thought came to an end when there was a knock at the door.

"Dick can we come in," said the voice.

"Yeah sure come in guys I'm not doing anything."

"He Dick, how are you? Are you feeling ok?" asked Superman.

"Yeah I'm fine just hungry that's all."

Just then Dick started to stare at all the Heroes that came to his room each of them smelled of a different aroma.

"Dick here Bruce told me to give this to you," Superman stated while he handed Robin a Batman cup filled with something but, what was it. Dick took it and started to drink it.

"So Batman told you guys what happened then?" questioned Robin.

"Yeah he did," stated Green Arrow.

"Dick if you ever need blood you can always come to me!" The Flash said with a smile.

"It's not that it's just you blood it smells unique in a way." Dick said while giving a fake smile showing off his fangs.

"What does that mean?"

"Flash I think the kids trying to tell you your blood is as stupid as you," Green Arrow said laughing.

"What! How is that even possible?"

They all started to laugh. Robin was having a good time with them he was enjoying the laughs and things they said.

_Mount Justice_

* * *

><p>The team sat there they were all board and started to wonder where the Boy Wonder was.<p>

"Guys it's been like 3 days and non-of us have seen Rob, even me and I'm his best friend," yelled Wally.

"He is probably out with Batman," quoted Kaldur.

"Yeah so shut it Kid Idiot," Artemis yelled.

"I'm just saying Robin should be here by now-

The announcer cut them off before they could finish announcing the arrival of Batman and Robin.

"I'm just saying Batman it can want I'm not ready yet I'll tell them soon," robin said quietly.

"I know but how will you explain those," batman said pointing at robin's newly fangs.

"I'll think of something just you watch."

Just then Wally ran over to them.

"Hey Rob, Batman where have you guys been I've been board without you Rob?"

Batman and Robin looked at each other than answered.

"Gotham," they both said at the same time.

"Oh doing the Dynamic Duo thing again huh."

"You can say that yeah we had one astrous time," Robin lied.

"So did anything new happen who did you two fight?"

"Enough question Kid Flash," Batman yelled out.

With that over with Batman Robin and Kid Flash went to the kitchen were the rest of the team was. Megan had baked some cookies she was wanting for them to cool off before they all started to eat them.

"Wow Megan these are the best ones you made so far!" yelled Artemis.

"You really think so."

"Yeah beautiful, but I think all your cookies are good."

"Shut it Mouth."

"Fine let me taste one."

Everyone got a cookie but Robin he was scared he still didn't know if he could eat food yet.

"Here Rob taste one its pretty good."

"Okay I guess I will." Robin said he first looked at Batman who nodded for him to taste the cookie. So he bit in to the cookie he chewed it and it seemed fine.

Then Robin started to cough and cough but it would stop.

"Robin, are you ok," yelled Batman. Here drink this."

He tried to drink the blood in his cup but it wasn't working he just kept coughing. He was about to go into unconsciousness but he heard the blood flow of everyone in the room a devilish grin grow on his face and then he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Day were did Robin go? I wonder, I wonder where is that Boy Wonder? Yay! Chapter 2 did you guys enjoy it. Information I know you guys are wondering were Chapter 3 of transformation is but I'm just waiting for Wolf003 to send it back to me with good spelling this time. Keep those reviews coming and thank you all who Reviewed.<strong>


	3. Thirst

**Hello everyone Thank you guy's so much for your Reviews I love the good and the bad ones they're all nice to me. Keep them coming R&R please. Sorry about not updating it was Super Bowl weekend but don't worry all three of my stories are getting undated today.**

_Thirst_

* * *

><p>Dick ran as fast as he could he had to get away from the delicious smell of their blood it would be the death of him really. So he did the next best thing he ran to the air vents and crawled past all of them while doing so he go a scent of their blood they all smelled so…different. Just then he pasted Kaldur and then he spoke.<p>

"I have no idea Kaldur's blood was so fishy it smell like he's worried too I guess I better get away from him and find Batman. "He was walking while speaking and he know it he was over Megan's head looking at her in the kitchen she was crying! Then he got a small smell of her blood it was cheerful even if she was crying it was kind of to cheerful for his taste so he just pasted her by. Next came Conner who was sitting on the couch watching T.V. his blood seemed to smell like it was confused like he didn't understand what's going on. He left because Conner might have already heard him in the vents with his super hearing. Almost at the medical area of the cave but then Wally's and Artemis' blood stopped him he smelled both with Wally's blood being as stupid as his uncles and, Artemis blood being secretive. After crawling past them he was in the medical room jumping from the vents so he was right behind Bruce. Then he smelled the air Bruce blood was a little bit of all of everyone else's (minus Megan's) the only think different was guilt I guess he thinks it's him fought this happened to Me.," Dick thought to himself quietly. "I don't want to go back in there and face them what if I can't control myself. But why was it easy at the Watch Tower but here it's different?"

"That's because you ate that cookie Robin," called a dark voice from in front of Robin.

"Batman, I know but I don't want to go back in there don't make me."

"I won't Robin we can stay in here if you like; I brought you something to '**drink**'."

"Thanks I really need this right now."

"See Robin your strong enough to not be tempted I believe you can make it through this."

"Thanks Bruce I don't know if I could make it without you."

"You wouldn't be able to."

Robin stared at Batman dumbfounded as if he didn't see that coming.

"It was a joke Dick, I was joking."

"Since when does Batman joke?"

"When his son needs him to comfort him."

With that the Batman and Robin walked back in to join the team in the main hall. What waited for them was the whole team with Black Carrey.

"Robin what was all that about?" asked Wally.

"He needed some fresh air he's allergic to cinnamon," Batman answer for the Boy Wonder.

"I'm sorry Robin I didn't know," Megan yelled.

"It's cool Miss M you didn't know," Dick stated showing off a bright smile.

"Yo Rob what happened to you teeth, you a little early for Halloween aren't you?"

Robin lowered his head he really needed Batman's help he didn't have time to think of an excuses yet.

"Leave him alone Kid Idiot if he wants to be a vampire let him no one talked about you dressing up like a wolf!" Artemis yelled in Wally's ear.

Robin smiled for once their arguing saved him sometime to explain his self.

"Look team Robin and I have some important business to attend to in Gotham you all should go home as well tonight is a school night," Batman said jumping in the conversation before Wally and Artemis could continue to argue.

"Oh man Uncle Barry going to kill me bye guys," Wally cried running away from them.

"Me too I better leave see you guys later," Artemis said nervously.

"I guess we should leave too let's go Robin."

With that everyone left leaving Megan, Conner, and Kaldur in the main hall looking as if they didn't understand anything that just happened.

* * *

><p><em>BatCave<em>

Batman and Robin arrived in the Batcave shortly after, they left the car, hung up their outfits, and made their way to the Manor.

"Bruce do I have to go to school tomorrow can't I just stay home I don't want Barbs to see me like this!" Dick asked his father.

"I know Dick but Alfred won't even let me say you can stay home," Bruce said agreeing with his son. Besides I'll pick you up at lunch time I promise.

"Fine we can do that but don't forget your promise."

"I won't now go to bed and Dick."

Dick turned to look at Bruce.

"I love you son."

"I love you too Dad."

The night was quite not a sound was heard thought the Manor that night. They woke the next morning doing their daily routines. Then breakfast came. Alfred made a special breakfast for Dick.

"Alfred what is this?" Dick questioned staring at his plate.

"Master Bruce told me what happened yesterday so I used a special dab of your '**special drink**' in your meal this morning. Go ahead taste it I assure you it will be safe to eat," Alfred answered.

Dick tasted a little at first but nothing happened. Then he ate to whole plate of pancakes he surely enjoyed them and nothing happened Alfred was right.

"Thanks Alf I guess I should go now, but where's Bruce?"

"He had to leave early this morning."

"Okay well let's go I want to get this over with."

* * *

><p><em>Gotham Academy <em>

"Master Dick before you go I took the liberty of packing you a lunch and your '**drink**' is located in you gym bag. Have a wonderful day Master Bruce will be here to pick you up at lunch." And with that Alfred was off.

"Hey Dick your late," yelled a female voice from behind Dick.

"Hey Barbs and I'm not late class doesn't start till 8:30 it's 8:27 we have 3 minutes left.

"Whatever you say Grayson hey what's up with your teeth?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I like my teeth like this."

"You're crazy you know that Grayson."

"I kind of thought I was-"just then Artemis walked past Dick in the hallway.

"Hey Artemis right, I don't think I got to introduce myself properly the names Richard Grayson," Dick said smiling at Artemis. She just stared at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"No it's nothing sorry well I have to go Richard I guess I'll see you around," Artemis said while backing away from Dick slowly.

"Wait, just tell me is there something in my teeth,"

Before she could turn around to tell him his visible fangs were now gone.

"There're gone!"

"What's gone?"

"Nothing I thought you had fang or something for a second."

"Um okay...I guess I'll see you around bye."

Dick only had to go to two classes for the day then lunch time came and after lunch he wanted out side for Bruce while wanting he got a very interesting visitor.

"Hey handsome didn't think I'll see you again not so soon anyways we'll how's immortally treating it's a pain right?" question a girl from the top of a tree who had a very heavy English assent.

"You! Why are you here what do you want form me?" Dick asked with a fear/angry tone.

"I just want to know why you're drinking blood form a cup. You do know real **vampires** don't do that right."

"Of course I know that but, why would I drink from any one _I am the hero _not the evil vampire lady."

"You're so cute you know that but, back on topic I can't have you disobeying to code it took me forever to make."

"Who are you the head vampire or something?"

"As a matter for fact I can't tell you that…yet, but how would you feel if I did this." With that the girl who was dressed in modern day clothes: a black mini skirt, a white school girl shirt with a plaid tie attached to it, blood red hair pinned into a bun, and some plain black high heels attacked Dick and stole his '**drink**' in the process.

"Give that back," Dick demanded from the vampire who was walking on the gates of the school.

"Not until you drink her blood," she said pointing at a girl she compelled to cut her wrist.

"I can't," Dick said licking him lips he did eat his lunch or drink his special drink so he had to satisfy his **thirst**. "I can't just drink her blood I'm not a **_vampire_ **if you haven't noticed."

"I beg to differ, Dick you look like one to me, just drink her blood and this will all be over soon."

Dick couldn't count for his actions before he could see what he did he heard Bruce scream 'Dick **NO**!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn! I do not like cliffhangers but this is 1,000 and something words. I still sorry for not updating in two weeks we had basketball finals we almost made it then we lost. But that gives me more free time to update enjoy. <strong>


	4. The Truth

**Hello guys thanks for the Review tell me what you guys think so far is it amazing how the plot do you like it? R&R**

_The Truth_

* * *

><p>"Dick <strong>No<strong>!"

"Watch out!" Dick screamed.

Before they could react the lady was on the young teenage girl neck sucking all of her blood out. Before long the girl was completely grained and all that was left was a lifeless corps and a very satisfied vampire.

"Don't worry Dick she's not dead I will not kill in front of you…yet," said the vampire lady "I mean you're still very much young."

"Why did you do that she could have died," yelled Dick.

"You weren't going to take the blood so I did it for you," she said then she turned to pick the girl up on her feet and told her "I want you to leave forget everything that happened here go home now."

With that the girl walked away singing as if nothing ever happened.

"Now back to business I fear that you will have to drink blood from a human's body to become a full vampire."

"Then I won't do it if you haven't noticed I don't want to be a blood sucking demon!"

"I afraid you have no choice in the matter you see it's a 5 step process to become a vampire, and you being bitten by an original vampire mean you will have to become a blood sucking demon so you can be the descendent of **The **original."

"I won't"

"You will because, you no longer have your blood supply the only way you can get blood is sucking it from a **mortal **you see I made sure Bruce here can't give you any more blood."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I put something in his blood that can only be sucked from his body if he tries to draw blood well let's just say it will kill the vampire who drank it."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me Dick you have no choice but to suck his blood. She said then looked at her watch. "I would love to continue talking but I have to leave you now see you later Dick." With that she vanished leaving Dick and Bruce looking but there was a note left on the ground it read:

_Dear Young Vampire, _

_It would seems you don't have any more blood supply you will only last about 6 more hours you may wish to hurry or Bruce will be looking for a new son and Batman a new __**sidekick**__, _

_Love The Vampire __Queen_

With that Dick and Bruce left not knowing what to do they were just speechless.

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor<em>

Dick walked in knowing that he was getting hungry but he decided to not let Bruce know for now.

"Dick, are you hungry yet?" Bruce questioned looking at Dick knowing he is getting hungry.

"No, not yet I'm good for now," Dick lied.

"If you say so, we need to prepare to go to the mountain I don't want you here by yourself we don't know if that woman will come back and try to force you to complete the 5 steps. So I vote we learn as much as we can about vampire and the easiest way to do that is-" Bruce stopped because he could tell by the way Dick is staring at him that he is hungry so he sights and walk over to Dick.

"Dick!" No answer.

"Dick!" Still he didn't answer.

So he shakes him and then calls out his name.

"Yes Bruce is there something wrong," the boy stating not knowing he was in the daze.

"The problem Dick was that I called your name twice and you just stared at me. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Bruce I'm a little thirsty but I can handle it I promise."

"O.K I trust you but the second you can't control yourself let me know."

Dick nodded.

"So I was saying that we need to go to the mountain."

"Alright then let's go I'm getting bored and Wally should be out of school already."

* * *

><p><em>Mount. Justice<em>

When they arrived at the mountain everyone was there minus Artemis. Wally was the first to greet them.

"Hey Rob what's up Batman," Wally said.

"What's up KF," Robin answered.

"Robin I will be back shortly I have to go to the Watch Tower be careful," Batman said while leaving.

As Batman left through the beam Wally started at Robin for a very long time. Robin is starting to get uncomfortable so he speaks.

"Wally is there something you want to talk about?"

"No it's just…Robin what's going on?"

"What are you-?"

Before Robin could finish Wally picked him up and ran to the beach so no one could hear their conversation.

"Robin I know something's up and you're not leaving here until you tell me what. I'm your best friend Robin you can tell me anything."

"I know Wally it's just you wouldn't believe me, and I'm not ready for you guys to know just yet."

"Know what Robin? Come on we're you team you can trust us."

"Yeah Robin something's defiantly not astrous about you lately," said Megan from behind Wally along with her was the rest of the team minus Artemis.

"You guys I just need time I promise I'll tell you soon just not yet I'm not ready for you to know I don't know how you guys will react."

"See man there you do being all secretive again," yelled Wally who was getting angry with his best friend.

"I just think that-" before Robin could continue Artemis walked over with a bloody wrist.

"Guys I kind of cut myself I don't know why but all I remember is some lady walking over to me and then I blacked out."

With that Robin vanished into his room he knew that Vampire Lady compelled Artemis to do that he was really in need of some blood. So he called Batman.

Batman was at the mountain the moment Robin called him. He then quickly walked to his sons room.

"Robin! Here drink this."

Robin looked he saw what his father did he cut his wrist.

"Drink it Dick."

"But Bruce I-"

"I don't care Robin I want you to drink it until your thirst is satisfied, because I can't let anything bad happened to my son because he doesn't want to drink blood from my wrist."

With that Dick walked closer to Bruce. He looked at Bruce to make sure he wants him to do this.

Batman nodded.

With that he drank his blood till he could have anymore. He wiped the blood off the corners of his mouth and looked at his father.

"Dick don't worry I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now let's go home."

Before they could leave a letter fell from the roof and lands in Batman's hand it reads.

_Dear Young Vampire,_

_I see you did it well I guess you can have your cup blood again. But the way you should tell you team __**the truth**__ before I do it._

_Love The Vampire Queen_

Batman and Robin left to go home they decided they'll talk about it when they get home and with that they entered the zeta beam and went home.

Back in the main hall of the mountain the team got a letter as well that read.

_Dear Young Justice, _

_Immortality is gifts with a cruse as the bow on top just ask __**Robin**__. He knows the truth._

_Love The Queen_

With that the team was left dumbfounded they want and they want them now.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow what a plot twist. I think from now on I will say the title of the chapter in the story and bold it. So did you guys enjoy this how about the story so far. Thanks for the reviews I love they. So please continue to read and I hope you guys R&amp;R.<strong>


	5. Confession

**Hello guys I'm super happy because this right here is Chapter 5. (Smiley Face) We made it to 5 chapters. I want to thank everyone who reviewed everyone who added this to their favorites or story alert and everyone who added me to their favorites or author alert. By the way guys I'm going to try something new here, I'm going to do the story from Robin's P.O.V. tell me if you guys like it or not. Oh and guys I'm going to be using a lot of abbreviations for everyone's name. I'll keep this story up until the end and again I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. Let the story began! R&R**

_Confession_

* * *

><p>"We just got back to the Manor Bruce looks so angry. I don't know if he's ready to talk yet but I'll give it a try." I thought to myself while drinking my cup of red stuff that do not wish to name.<p>

"Bruce, are you ok?" I asked and I know I sound shyly.

"No Dick I'm not." He answered I know he's trying to sound as kind as he can since he's talking to me, but even I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Bruce we'll get through this you told me that yourself. Are you losing faith all ready? I mean come on you the one the only **BATMAN**! You can't lose no matter how far behind you are and in my book that means you're totally astrous." I said smiling at him I could see the smile forming on his face as he speaks.

"Yes Dick your right I can't have little faith not now and not ever so let's go back to the mountain. Oh and I called Clark, Flash, G.A (Green Arrow), R.A (Red Arrow), Martian Man hunter (M.M), and W.W (Wonder Women) so we can have a little metting. They could all already be there when we arrive." Batman said looking at me with determination beaming in his eyes.

"Okay." Is all I can say before I know it we're back in the Batmoblie heading back to the mountain.

(**AN so I'm leaving my Robin's P.O.V. right there if you guys liked it let me no and I'll do it more often)**

* * *

><p><em>Mount. Justice<em>

At the mountain the young justice team walked away from their mentors and teacher's they didn't want them to know about the threatening letter they received or more like Robin received.

"So what are we going to do? I mean we just can't walk up to Robin and say 'Hey Rob looks like someone wants to kill you…again take care okay' I mean things don't work like that," Kid Flash said fearing what may happen to his best friend.

"I believe it would be wise that we tell Batman first he may know what to do," Aqualad said while trying to calm Wally down a bit.

"Yeah I think that's a great idea. I mean Hello Megan if Batman knows he can help us find out whose sending this stuff to Robin then he'll teach them a 'lesson'. If you know what I mean," Miss Martian said looking at her team hoping they all agree with Aqualad and her.

"I guess so as long as he lets us help him with finding out whose sending this stuff to Robin," Superboy yelled trying to get his point across.

"I'm in too I can't image having threats to my life," Artemis whispered so she wouldn't draw attention back to her after what happened with that lady.

"So who do you guys think sent the letter anyway?" asked Superboy.

"I betting it was The Riddler this screams his usually 'Riddle me this Batman, if you can't solve my riddle then the birdy will die'," Kid Flash yelled trying to sound like The Riddler himself he did all this while thinking he got a clue or something.

Before they could continue their discussion W.W walked over to them and told them to all go back into the Mountain.

In the Mountain Batman and Robin had just arrived and that's when the J.L all ran up to them but before they could ask Batman anything he spoke.

"I want all J.L members to meet me in the meeting room now," Batman yelled losing his patience "You to Robin."

* * *

><p><em>Meeting Room<em>

The meeting room was your everyday meeting room. It had a table that would hold up to 8 people, a screen on the opposite sides of the wall, and a board on the wall next to the movie like screens.

In the meeting room all the J.L members and Robin made their selves comfortable knowing Batman is about to talk forever.

"I would say that you all know the situation with Robin right?" Batman asked.

They all nodded.

"Well then this women." The scream lit up to show a picture of the vampire lady drinking yet another victim's blood. "It would seem that this women wants Robin to be her descendant. I'm going to say I think she's one of the original vampire maybe she's even up there with Dracula." Batman said. He know he sounds a little crazy talking about Dracula and stuff but it's important it's all for his son's sake.

"Bruce did she say anything about wanting Dick to be her descendent?" Clark asked trying to get pass the fact they were talking about Dracula as well.

Batman nodded.

"Yes and on top of that she said Dick will have to complete a 5 step process in order to become a full vampire."

"I said no as you all know," Robin cut in smiling he was really starting to like those fang they were pretty whelming.

* * *

><p><em>Mount. Justice Main Hall<em>

Outside the meeting room in the main hall sat the young justice team and R.A. they really wanted to know what the J.L and Robin was talking about.

"Superboy can you hear anything their saying in there?" Wally asked getting mad about the fact that Robin was the only one of their team in there. He's related to The Flash so why can't he go in there as well.

"Sorry but that whole room made of lead. That means I can't see or hear anything from that room." Superboy said calmly as if he didn't even care what was going on at the moment.

"I mean this isn't fair why is Robin in there we're all related to one of the superheroes in some way!"

"Wally you must calm down I'm sure they have a valuable reason why Robin is in there," Aqualad said trying to calm everyone down.

Just then Robin walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Robin said while smiling at everyone.

"What's up is that you're the only one of us to be invited to a J.L meeting. I've been meaning to ask you what's up with your teeth too!"

"Not now KF I'm just trying to get something to drink."

After that statement Wally ran to the kitchen were Robin is currently at trying to find a way to put the blood in his cup without being noticed. Just then Wally accidentally ran into the counter and Robin's Batman cup fell to the ground spilling everything that was in it.

"Robin what is this stuff?" Kid Flash questioned looking down at the red stuff that was pouring out of Robin's cup.

"Nothing it's just some stuff Batman's been having me drink." Robin answered hinting little uneasiness in his voice.

"Rob, dude is that blood?"

No one seemed to notice they were arguing at this point so it was still just Robin and Kid Flash in the kitchen.

"No it's just-"

"No Rob no more excuses I want a _**CONFESSION**_and I want it now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys like that for the ending of Chapter 5 I give you a cliffhanger (Sorry it was to tempting). Well I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I also have one favor to ask from you guys can we get like at least 16 reviews before chapter 6. I know I'm asking a large favor from my Super, Awesome, Whelming fans but it's just I feel so special when someone reviews my stories. Please guys keep those reviews coming! Oh and tell me what you thinks going to happen next. I'm also open to ideas on what I should do next. Transformation updation (I think I just made that up) will be soon. Thanks a million for being the best fans and reviewers a writer can have!<strong>


	6. Life with a Vampire

**Hello to all my vampire loving friends/fans. Thank you so much for everything. I have taken most of them to heart. I smile every morning knowing there are people out there who enjoy my story. Well then again sorry for not updating. Bad news someone very close to me has passed and I didn't want to post anything for a while. I was feeling really down but you guys kept writing reviews and well you guys pushed me out of my depression and for that I thank all of you! Good news I got back to myself and the first thing on my mind was you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter I 3 you guys so please R&R**

_Life with a Vampire_

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!" said the female vampire queen. Who was now dressed in what appeared to be a candy apple red tank top, with a black skirt and jacket while she wore high heels that were black with red skull over them.<p>

"Where have you've been I've been worried sick," said the tall strange man that talked as if he was from old time Transylvania. He wore a dark cloak and was sitting in a throne like chair in the center of the room.

"Oh calm down I just went to check on our…SON!"

The man nearly choked when she said this.

"What son is this you speak of you can't have any children, or did you lie to me when I married you 500 years ago!" he cried getting the wrong impression.

"Oh I can't bear children you know that already."

"Then what son do you speak of women I am not a patient man."

"Well I was thinking lately for the past 80 years that we need someone strong, adorable, and smart to lead the army and become your heir. I don't like the idea of Dracula and his wife not have a child that's not right my love. So I went into Gotham, you can find almost everything in that place, but I didn't expect to be hit in the back of the head by some crazy lady with a bat!"

"Where are you going with this I have dragon's to feed," whined the man now identified as Dracula. He was quite mad with his wife for getting hit in the head by a crazy woman so easily.

"When anyways I don't know how long I was out, but then a young man shock me and asked me if I was okay. As you can image I was hungry so the original plan was to drain him. Then as I drank his blood I could taste the strength in this boy."

Dracula grunted

"Thus I found our son…Richard John Grayson aka Robin the Boy Wonder."

A huge smile appeared on the man's face. He stood from his throne and dropped the cloak. Under it was a fine suit all black custom tailored you could guess. He walked over to his wife and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You talk too much, you should have said him name first I would have listened to you story then," the smile never left his face as he said this.

"Yeah but I like telling stories, why have you've heard of him."

"Why of course love who hasn't heard of Robin, Batman's partner, he is most famous among any city. He has recently joined a team call Young Justice or was it the Junior Justice League whatever it is. He is a bright young man though he has not been made leader of the team…yet, but some day he will be. You have chosen well my bride."

"I know I have I do not need you to tell me."

"Yes I like this idea of having a son. When will he be joining us?"

"Well after he completes the five step process of course."

"You mean he hasn't yet!"

"He's a hero dear it's not that easy."

He was about to comment when a solider came running into their room.

"I am sorry my Lord but it would seem there is trouble in Happy Harbor."

"What do you mean?" Dracula questioned him his superior voice.

"Someone there clams to have seen your mistress."

"Did you take care of this…situation?"

"Yes sir the man is getting drained as we speak."

"Good you are dismissed, leave us."

With that the young solider left, Dracula then walked over to his throne to sit again.

"Honey you are happy about this boy yes?" she said with a loving voice.

Dracula narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am very pleased to have an heir my dear I just want him sooner than later. We must prepare a trip to Gotham I wish to see my son, myself."

"Not so soon."

"Then tell me why not woman." He demanded.

"I have not told the boy who I am; I have not told him anything of this order."

"I see then you must go and keep an eye on him."

"I can't take him yet he still has much to learn."

"I did not say take him just watch over him. Soon he will have the mind of a vampire, such as not being able to go into a house uninvited."

"Yes I know this so when that time comes you want me to take him."

"No just talk to him until he is invited in my dear, and if you can take a picture of my only son," the man was gloating he had finally found someone worthy for his son, Richard Grayson the lone member of the 'Flying Grayson's' was now his son!

"Of course dear I will. Is that all you wish for me to do," she asked scared of what her husband may say.

"No, I want you to put this in his drink," just then he pulled a vile full of purple stuff from behind him.

"Is that-?"

"Yes it is my bride and do tell Batman what will happen if he does not comply that you will put this in the boy's drink. Then tell him what it is okay?"

"Of course my love," she didn't say it out loud by what was her husband thinking giving this to an young vampire was he crazy this stuff will drive the boy mad.

"I know what you're thinking Bella but this boy is strong he will make it through the poison if it comes to that. Now leave go to Happy Harbor and inform Batman of this deal. I must speak with the General of the army anyways." He said getting up to leave but before he left he kissed her on the check.

Then when he was gone a single tear fell from her pale face. She just hoped that Batman would listen because she didn't want to see the boy go through with the poison it was too much. Then she left to Happy Harbor to do as her husband said. this is was she should expect for **Life with a Vampire**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like that. I hope you did. Well just to let you guys know her name is not Bella he just called her beautiful in Italian. To tell you the truth I don't know what her name is (suggestion's please). What does the poison do? Can Batman make the right chose for his son? What happened with Wally and Robin will he tell the team what happened? Or leave them in the dark about it? I also don't know if I should go off of what's happening on YJ now. If you think I should or shouldn't pleases tell me. I will soon answer all of you questions my fans I promise. Robin Girl out!<strong>


	7. No More Lies

**Hello guys okay so now I'm back to updating regularly now. YAY! This is great I guess. Well anyways thanks for the reviews. You guys are just so freaking awesome you've stayed with me through thick and thin and I'm the luckiest author in the world to have fans like you guys! Okay please R&R**

* * *

><p><em><span>No More Lies<span>_

After that statement Wally ran to the kitchen where Robin is currently at, trying to find a way to put the blood in his cup without being noticed. Just then Wally accidentally ran into the counter and Robin's Batman cup fell to the ground spilling everything that was in it.

"Robin what is this stuff?" Kid Flash questioned looking down at the red stuff that was pouring out of Robin's cup.

"Nothing it's just some stuff Batman's been having me drink." Robin answered hinting little uneasiness in his voice.

"Rob, dude is that blood?"

No one seemed to notice they were arguing at this point so it was still just Robin and Kid Flash in the kitchen.

"No it's just-"

"No Rob no more excuses I want a CONFESSION and I want it now!"

(Robin's point of view)

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What am I going to do I mean he sees the blood and…wait I got it!

"Wally, look at me for a second I can explain everything," I said hoping he would buy into it.

"Alright then Rob explain because I want to know why my best friend's drinking blood and running around with fangs," Wally yelled like he was hoping someone will come and see what I drink now that I've grown fangs.

I know this is crazy mainly because I'm doing to my best friend but here it goes. I thought as I was about to attempt to compel K.F. As I looked into K.F's eyes I let those vampire instincts take over for a second so this could work.

"Wally listen to me you didn't see what you thought you saw. I had no blood it was punch that fell off the counter," I said trying to get K.F. to stare into my eyes more.

"That wasn't blood it was punch," Wally said falling for it like a form of hypnotics. I mentally patted myself on the back and continued.

"That's right K.F. it was only punch. You may leave now before it can come back to you."

"I will leave now so it doesn't all come back to me."

With that Wally walked away like he was told. I'm so glad he fell for it. I can't believe I was able to compel someone…with that thought I froze this could be one of the 5 process I need to complete to become a full vampire; and I just did that willingly. I need to talk to Bruce!

* * *

><p>(3rd person)<p>

Superboy wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. It's not possible right? There are no such things as vampire's right? Robin did not just compel Kid Flash to forget seeing him drink blood. Did he? The more Superboy questioned it, the more likely it was to be true. To make sure he wasn't crazy he was going to ask Kid Flash what happened in that kitchen, and speak of the devil here he was right on cue.

"Hey Wally what was that all about?" Superboy questioned waiting to see if what he heard was true or false.

"Oh nothing really Rob just dropped some punch on the floor in the kitchen," Wally answered with a smile.

"Oh I thought maybe it was blood he had in that cup," Superboy quoted hoping to return some of Kid Flashes memory back.

"No, it was punch! Wait a minute why would you'd think it be blood? That makes no since!"

"Kid Flash I know what I heard Robin compelled you to think that. It really is blood in that cup."

"Oh yeah, prove it!"

With that they both stormed into the kitchen where Robin had left his cup on the counter.

"Alright Supey if you really think its blood in that cup open it and find out."

"Alright I will!"

As Superboy was about to take the lid off the cup Robin appeared and asked them what they were doing.

"Oh nothing really Rob, Supey here thinks there blood in your cup, and I'm like oh yeah what is it A or AB-."

"Oh you think that Superboy, that's a little weird don't you think I mean. People don't drink blood and there is no such thing as vampires," Robin quietly stated watching Superboy as if his life depended on it.

"But I think there are vampires in the world Robin. I mean your one so there has to be more of them."

At this Robin tried to fake a laugh but was getting nervous and really wanted his cup of blood at the moment.

"Yeah okay Superboy but can I have my cup before you start making accusations on if vampire are real I'm sure you believe in werewolves as well huh?"

"I mean with all the things we have on our team. Nothing can be explained by science. There's a boy who can breathe underwater with no use of an oxygen tank, a martin that came from the plant Mars, some kid who got super speed in a science experiment gone wrong, and then me a living clone of Superman another alien. You're so right vampires and werewolf look crazy compared to those things!"

"What are you getting at Superboy?"

"Robin let us help you were your team. We don't care what you are because you're our friend who's like a little annoying brother sometimes. We need you to be honest with us."

"Okay I guess I have been a little weird."

With that Superboy smiled, extended his hand and said "Alright then _**no more lies**_."

Robin smiled then extended his hand as well and repeated "_**No more lies**_."

* * *

><p><em><span>Outside the Mountain<span>_

"Wasn't that sweet to bad I need to go in there and get my son before he does something we both regret," said that heavily English ascent that was staring at the purple vile her husband gave to her. "Well I guess I'll have to get rid of this so called team so my son can come with his mother willingly or else I'll have to use this on him, but let me speak with his keeper first." Then if he does not listen I will be forced to do this to my own son!" with a sigh she straighten up at the moon light and stated. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hoped you guys liked that one. Lately I've been thinking about the time skip and I don't want my story to have that in it. I hope you guys still enjoy it either way maybe one day I'll do a story with the time skip but not these ones.<strong>


End file.
